the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Zira, Business' group, and Diaspro, are back. New cast Yoshi's old former rival: Croco (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) Rival's goons: Boshi (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) and Popple (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Yoshi's uncle: Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) Oz Guardians: Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Therru's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 2 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 3 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Therru's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 5 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 6 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by the bird church choir in Chapter 7) 7 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by Croco, Boshi, Popple, and the lovers in Therru's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 8 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 8) 9 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Ernesto, Pinstripe, and Kahmunrah in Chapter 9) 10 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Sophie and Howl in Chapter 10) 11 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 12 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 13 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, second end credits song) 14 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, third end credits song) 15 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, fourth and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Christmastime has Come in Kansas (Therru Version) Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Sophie and Howl's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed (Therru Version) Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight (Therru Version) Chapter 5: The Journey to the Darkness Kingdom Begins/Heroes, Old and New, Vs. the Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: King Gator and Amarillo's Sacrificial Injury/Healing King Gator and Amarillo Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Advice from the Preacher (Therru Version) Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians (Therru Version) Chapter 9: Therru, Sheeta, and San Captured/Successful Rescue Chapter 10: Arrival in the Darkness Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Sophie and Howl's Escape Trick Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back (Therru Version) Chapter 13: Stopping the Attempted Invasion/Final Battle (Therru Version) Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending (Therru Version) For gallery: Sophie of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Therru Version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Therru Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies